The present invention relates generally to a vehicular mounted carrier for implements and particularly relates to a two-part locking system for a xe2x80x9cpush-broomxe2x80x9d for the trucking industry.
There are many truck drivers who find it expedient or necessary to carry special purposes implements with their vehicle for incidental usage in the ordinary course of their operations. For example, many truckers find it advantageous to have handy a xe2x80x9cpush-broomxe2x80x9d for periodic use. Such an implement, especially with trucks used for purposes of general utility, is often found desirable when loading and unloading the truck and/or for periodic cleaning of the cargo compartment thereof.
It is known, however, that the carrying of an implement such as a push-broom or any similar implement having an appreciable length, constitutes a problem as ordinarily there is no convenient, secure place on or in the vehicle to receive or hold this general type of implement.
Generally, the cab of the truck is too small to conveniently hold such an implement without obstructing or interfering with the safe operation of the vehicle. In addition, if laid loosely in the truck cab, the implement is likely to bounce around, presenting further hindrance and discomfort to the driver.
Similar objections as to the implement bouncing around may be made to the carrying of the implement in the rear or cargo compartment of the truck if there is no special support for the implement. This location may prove further objectionable, particularly in the case of truck-trailers, in that the cargo contained in the trailer may be positioned to block access to the implement. There is the further probability that the implement may be left behind upon switching of the trailer if located in the latter.
It is known also that such implements tend to become lost, either through misplacement or theft, due to the manner in which they are presently carried on the vehicle.
It is to be noted that there are more than a million semi-trailer trucks on the road in the United States and that the trucking companies desire or require that their drivers or their helpers keep their trailers clean, but that theft of their brooms is a common problem; and that the truck drivers often won""t buy a new broom for fear that it will get stolen.
Accordingly, it is a particular object of the invention to provide a two, main-part locking system for a push-broom for the trucking industry; one main part being a mounting bracket or carrier that is attached to a tractor trailer in any suitable and accessible location thereon; and the second main part being a receiver piece that is attached to the broom handle and to the wooden part of the push broom holding the broom bristles.
The mounting bracket is preferably mounted to the rear panel of the cab generally along the driver""s side thereof. This location is preferred for reasons of practicality inasmuch as this particular area is ordinarily free of obstruction and is generally of the proper height for accepting a long-handled implement. Furthermore, for purposes of convenience and access, this area is ideal from the driver""s viewpoint. The location of the mounting bracket, however, is not critical and, depending on the type of vehicle and the driver""s individual preferences, may be mounted in any of a number of other locations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a receiver piece on the broom that is adapted to be easily coupled to or connected to the mounting bracket of the tractor trailer and that can be easily secured thereto by a padlock in order to safeguard the broom against theft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a receiver piece on the broom that will serve to provide additional strength to the broom handle particularly at or near the location on the push broom where the elongated handle connects into the portion of the broom that contains the broom bristles.